Who knew?
by mizz-sandra
Summary: Just a bunch of things I came up with while daydreaming.., Read and review ! Okixkagu fic,


Hi ! this is the first fic I'll actually be submitting ... Its just a few things I came up with, really short, not sure if it even makes sense? But still, please read :)

Also if there are any wrong grammars, spellings and etc, do tell.

**I do not take credit for GINTAMA**, just this fic.

* * *

**_Who knew..._**

* * *

It was evident on her porcelain like face, with each rapid kick, during every swift punch, she was happy. Her smiles whenever she pushed me one step back using brute force. The sparkle in her eyes while making a smart remark. Her bright vermillion hair glowing as she jumps high in the air prepared to unleash a full blown attack.

She was happy. And I guess I liked that, the way she would gleefully dance after winning, the way she would strike her victory pose.

I liked that

Her charming pout each time I'd pin her to the ground. And that flustered face when I would close the distance between us. Her fuming face when I'd comment on her un-lady like features.

If only you knew

* * *

As the sun sets, I'd feel a pang in my chest. Something emotionally painful during every sunset, because I know it's over. As the sun goes down, it too symbolises that she must leave my sights. She would disappear without even a word. I would stay in the park until dark or when a certain annoying nicotine freak would come pick me up.

An unexplainable sadness that overcomes me whenever I see her together with him, laughing, smiling in a different way I've never seen her do in front of me. A bitter sting whenever she would say his name with such delight.

It hurts

The way she would wave away my presence, my whole existence just to listen to this sugar enthusiast. It's not like words of wisdom always comes out of his mouth, mostly its idiotic expressions and useless advice.

"_Why not tell her how you feel?"_

Like hell I can do that

* * *

Tear drops fall to her reddened cheeks as she tells about her idiot brother. I never should have asked.

_I swear I'll strangle him for you_

_Do you even stand a chance?_

A risk I'm willing to take

Rubble flew as the explosions occur. A finger on the trigger, smoke filled the air.

_Did I hit him?_

Obviously not as a man wearing salmon pink hair came charging towards me with an all too familiar umbrella. Instincts dictated a block, the force was inconceivably strong it nearly knocked me off my feet.

I should have dodged.

His face irritated at the sight of me still upright. It didn't help lessen his resentment when I insulted the way he fights.

Maybe I shouldn't have don't that

* * *

Eyes opened to a white ceiling. By my side a little china girl holding my hands, terrified I may never wake up. Her cerulean orbs red from weeping for three nights.

I'm sorry

Yet

Satisfied

A face, a worried one, filled with concern and care all for me.

* * *

Anxious, I tugged at the green grass that swayed with the light breeze. Sitting at the park bench I waited for a certain orange head china doll to walk up towards me. I didn't say any sweet words and nor did I threaten her. I didn't think she would agree but here I am, at the place we usually meet, waiting.

Maybe she's just tricking me

She'd probably laugh at my face

Saying what an idiot I am

But there she is walking as if slow motioned, shining like a newly polished diamond. Her hair reddened by the setting sun. The same sun I used to hate, now one of the best my eyes has ever seen.

Clad in blue kimono, I saw not a girl

But a woman

A fully blossomed flower

* * *

Staring up at the vivid blue sky as the scent of green grass and pink cherry blossoms filled the air, I closed my eyes remembering various events that occurred at the past few years. A hand tapped my shoulder, whispering beside my ear

_She sure is a beauty_

Of course she is. Turning around, there walking down the aisle a stunning figure dressed in white, met my gaze. She walked along a path of red roses with grace.

Friends and families cry of joy and grief, mostly grief that their precious little girl is taken away from them, and terror for those who fear of what might befall the whole Edo.

Still,

Who would have thought we'd end up in a place like this, standing face to face, taking vows and saying

" _I do"_

* * *

**_Authors Note_**

Done! reviews will be gladly appreciated :")


End file.
